1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electric energy supplying device or portable booster battery device, and more particularly to a portable electric energy supplying device for providing and supplying a direct current (DC) output to easily jump or boost the vehicle and for providing an alternative current (AC) output to energize various kinds of electric facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric energy supplying devices or portable booster battery devices comprise a battery booster pack having a pre-charged battery for electrically coupling to a vehicle that has a weak battery, with a battery booster cable and for supplying the electric energy to the weak battery of the vehicle and for being used to jump-start the vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,054 to Chan discloses one of the typical spark proof booster cable systems that is polarity sensitive and can detect proper and improper connections before providing path for electric current, and that is also provided to jump-start the vehicle.
However, the typical spark proof booster cable systems should be coupled to the weak battery of the vehicle in order to jump-start the vehicle. In addition, the typical spark proof booster cable systems may only supply the DC electric energy to jump-start the vehicle, but may not be used to supply the AC electric energy and to energize the other electric facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,273 to Shy and U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,381 to Chou disclose the other typical portable electric energy sources each including two clips coupled to an inner pre-charged battery for coupling to the weak battery of the vehicle in order to jump-start the vehicle.
However, similarly, the typical portable electric energy sources should also be coupled to the weak battery of the vehicle in order to jump-start the vehicle. In addition, the typical portable electric energy source may only supply the DC electric energy to jump-start the vehicle, but may not be used to supply the AC electric energy and to energize the other electric facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,492 to Sheng, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,789 to Chang disclose two further typical portable electric energy sources or car battery jumper cables each including an inner pre-charged battery, and two booster clamps coupled to the inner pre-charged battery and coupled to a failed or weak or not charged battery of the vehicle in order to supply the electric energy to jump-start the vehicle.
However, similarly, the typical portable electric energy sources should also be coupled to the weak battery of the vehicle in order to jump-start the vehicle. In addition, the typical portable electric energy source may only supply the DC electric energy to jump-start the vehicle, but may not be used to supply the AC electric energy and to energize the other electric facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional portable electric energy supplying devices.